


Sorry Not Sorry

by LZSHIP



Category: Zquad, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Fate, Ferris Wheel, Funny name, Husbands, Kids, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Pride Parade, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: "I threw up on my own husband years ago? I could've already met you back then?"





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Zayn’s POV:**

 

“Zayn, who are you texting?!” Waliyha complained, rolling her eyes at her brother. “We’re here because of you!” Doniya nodded furiously. “It’s Pride! Be gay and proud of it.”

“I just texted my friend asking where he was! Stop nagging. He didn’t even answer! And what the hell? Be gay and proud of it? I never heard you say something like thart before?” Zayn answered, reaching for Safaa’s hand. “Safaa why did Dad even allow you to come with us?!”

“I’m 15 not five!” Safaa whined. “I’m not a baby!”

“Yes, you are, sweetie. You’re my baby sister and I really don’t want you to get lost or something. Take my hand or I’ll call Dad to pick you up.” Zayn urged even though he knew he shouldn’t treat her like a baby anymore. He just couldn’t help it.

“Sometimes I hate you!” Safaa shrieked, squeezing his hand way too much. “That much!”

“I didn’t feel anything.” Zayn mocked her, making Doniya bubble over with laughter. “All jokes aside now, okay? What do you want to do?”

“I want you to stop eating _Skittles_.” Waliyha interrupted them. “Zayn, it’s your third bag!”

Zayn pursed his lips. “You can’t tell me what to do. I love them!”

“But I can!” Doniya helped her little sister out. “I’m older than you are. Throw them away!”

“I’ll buy another one. Watch me!” Zayn replied, sticking his tongue out at her. “I’m old enough.”

“You’re gonna throw up!” Waliyha mumbled. “Zayn, please. That’s literally an addiction by now.”

“Yeah, she’s right. You’re only eating _Skittles_ anymore!” Doniya added, reaching for the bag.

“Don’t you dare touch it. I might die alone but I’ll at least die eating my beloved _Skittles_!” Zayn retorted, not letting go of them. “They’re as gay as I am.”

“ _Skittles_ can’t be gay, the hell are you talking about!?” Doniya wanted to know, tapping her forehead at him. “You’re losing your mind. Stop eating all of that sugar!”

“Who are you? My mom?!” Zayn ranted, looking out for his friend at the same time. Where was he for Batman’s sake?!

“Fine! Eat them until you pop like a balloon! I’ll be the one saying I told you so when you suddenly feel sick to your stomach!” Waliyha said and Doniya nodded in agreement. “It’s an addiction, seriously.”

“Can all of you shut up?” Safaa interrupted them. “It’s over 300,000 people pouring out into the city’s streets to participate in this and you guys are talking about _Skittles_!?”

Zayn nodded, watching on as an all-singing, all-dancing carnival of color wended its way from the seafront to the festival site. Everything and everyone was flamboyant, vibrant and colorful and Zayn loved it. People seemed to very relaxed and happy.

The Pride parade was a glorious riot of color, music and dancing, a thrilling carnival of diversity. Old and young people, families, community groups, dancing paramedics, smiling police officers, samba dancers, business supporters, magical community floats, a giant rainbow flag and drum banging delights…

“You’re so right.” Zayn admitted, letting go off his sister’s hand. “I trust you.”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Safaa squeaked, definitely not having expected this. “I’m not gonna disappear, I promise!”

“You better not.” Zayn said, eating a hand full of _Skittles._ He would never admit that his sisters were right but the Skittles really made him feel bad already. “I’m hungry.”

“Eat your beloved _Skittles_. We’re not hungry!” Waliyha replied and Zayn wanted to scream. Why couldn’t they all be five or something? Why?!

“I am.” Safaa said, winking at Zayn. Ha! A partner in crime!

“Mom is gonna kill us if we eat something before dinner. Eat some of Zayn’s disgusting _Skittles_!” Doniya replied, cracking up. “I already hate that word!”

“Don’t be rude!” Zayn defended his favorite food in the entire world.

“Zayn, are you defending candy?! What’s wrong with you?” Waliyha answered, furrowing her brow. “You got a serious issue here.”

He’d show them what a fucking issue was! He ate more and more while they were watching the parade and truth to be told he felt sick to his stomach by now but he had to prove a point.

“Have you seen the Ferris Wheel?” Safaa asked her big brother, smiling in anticipation. “Say yes, Zaynie. Please!”

“Over my dead body. I’m afraid of heights.” Zayn stated eating more. By now the _Skittles_ didn’t even taste good anymore. Too sweet, too chewy, too fucking much.

“You’re my favorite brother and I’m your favorite sister. You have to say yes. And you have to pay.” Safaa begged, looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes possible.

“You only got one brother.” Zayn mumbled, trying to resist. “And I got three sisters. How would you know who my favorite is?!”

“You got a favorite sister, Zayn?!” Doniya shrieked, sounding shocked. “How dare you?!”

“Ya, my favorite sister is _sister James Charles_.” Zayn said to mock them. “Aren’t you obsessed with that YouTuber?”

“We hate you. Our favorite brother is _brother Ian,_ not you!” Waliyha replied, crossing her arms. “Why can’t you be a cool gay brother!? Why aren’t you into makeup?!”

“First of all, who the heck is Ian, second don’t say such things! Look around!? All kind of men are surrounding you! Not every gay guy likes makeup. I can’t believe this. Do I have to lecture you again?” Zayn rambled, heading towards the damn Ferris wheel, munching.

“Ian is _James Charles_ ’ brother and please don’t. I was kidding.” Waliyha said, kissing Zayn’s cheek. “I love you no matter what.”

“Ferris Wheel. I want to be the favorite brother. I hate that Ian guy and I don’t even know him. It’s brother Zayn, brother Ian can go to hell.” Zayn ranted pouting. “The Ferris Wheel it is. I’m paying.”

Safaa and Waliyha high-fived making Zayn raise an eyebrow. “We’re _so_ happy.” Zayn knew they had bet on something again. He would find out.

15 minutes later they were sitting next to each other and Zayn wanted to cry. He felt so sick he just wanted to go home. Why couldn’t he stop being so stubborn? Why couldn’t he stop eating these goddamn colorful _Skittles?_

His stomach contracted so violently that Zayn was sure he was gonna die. Die in the air. Amazing. The nausea clawed at his throat, and he genuinely tried to force it down, but when he looked down his fear of heights overwhelmed him. Chunks of partially digested _Skittles_ spewed out of his coughing, choking mouth. The wave of nausea hit him so intense that he just threw up. Creamy chyme mixed with _Skittles_ from his stomach was propelled into the air and splattered a guy wearing a red shit standing underneath the Ferris Wheel. His stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out.

As he leaned forward the last of it dribbled from his lips and his stomach turned over one more time. He was gonna die.

“Ewww Zayn! I’m gonna throw up too. That’s so disgusting.” Safaa whined, trying her best not to vomit as well.

“I fucking told you so.” was all Waliyha said whereas Doniya just turned red.

“You threw up on someone walking past the Ferris Wheel. Oh my god that poor guy. That’s so embarrassing. I can’t even. We have to disappear as fast as possible. Zayn, we told you not to eat more!” Doniya rambled, looking horrified. 

“I feel so sick.” Zayn whined, sitting down next to his sisters. “I want to die.”

“If anything you want to vanish into thin air!” Waliyha added, scrunching up her nose. “You smell horrible.”

“I need to apologize. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’ll n-never be able to make up for what I’ve done to that guy. Doniya what am I supposed t-to do?” Zayn stuttered, sounding desperate.

“We’re gonna disappear!” Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa said in unison.

“No! I need to say sorry. What have I done?” Zayn whined before he pressed his lips together trying not to vomit again. He didn’t feel guilty. He didn’t. Who was he kidding? This would haunt him his entire life!

 

 

**10 years later:**

 

**(Jawaad’s POV)**

 

“You two are disgusting and the worst thing is that you _know_ it!” Jawaad complained, pretending to gag, which made Zayn bubble over with laughter almost immediately. “What? It’s true! You can’t stop touching and looking at each other like _that_. Even after all these years!”

“Oh, it’s not my fault that Trisha and Yaser made-“ Liam wanted to say but Jawaad just threw a big white pillow into his face. “Ouch!”

“Please don’t ever say that again. I get it. You think Zayn is the most beautiful man to walk on earth. I got it 500 years ago already, Liam!” Jawaad groaned and rolled his eyes the moment Zayn gently pecked Liam’s lips smiling into the kiss like crazy. “Stop it!”

“And the hottest.” Liam added, kissing him again. Seconds later he was literally undressing Zayn with his eyes and Jawaad almost lost it.

“Get a room!” Jawaad said, reaching for the bag of _Skittles_ next to him. “I’ll pretend not to hear what you’re gonna do in there!”

“Why? Still can’t deal with the imagination of me sucking a dick? Liam’s to be exact.” Zayn wanted to know, grinning cheekily. “Bro, it’s just sex. Loosen up!”

“Zayn, you promised me not to say such things anymore!” Jawaad shrieked, covering his ears. 

Zayn and Liam shared a look, before Zayn slipped into Liam’s lap. Before Jawaad even got the chance to protest, Zayn and Liam were making out in front of him. They loved making him feel uncomfortable just to get a laugh out of his reaction. He wouldn’t react today. He didn’t care. He did not.

Zayn slowly licked over Liam’s Adam's apple before leaving a mark on his husband’s neck.

“Oh fuck off! Stop it. I didn’t sign up for this! No gay porn for me, especially not gay porn that involves my cousin. I want to throw up.” Javaad shrieked, jumping to his feet. “Zayn, I’m telling your mother that you two made out on my sofa!”

Liam bubbled over with laughter and Zayn almost fell over. “Bro, she’s gonna tell you that yours is not the first sofa!”

“Zayn, you did not…that’s your mother’s…I mean…Oh god.” Javaad stammered, turning red. He plopped down again nevertheless. “Nobody needs to know about that stuff! Stop it. Can’t we talk about something else?!”

“We could talk about _Skittles_ instead.” Zayn mumbled, sitting down next to Liam like a normal civilized human being again. He snuggled up against him but Jawaad didn’t mind because seeing them cuddling was actually cute. “I think I could make you two laugh at me.”

“There’s something you haven’t told me?!” Liam suddenly asked, pretending to be shocked. “Zayn, that’s outrageous!” Zayn giggled. “I need to know now!”

“Maybe not.” Zayn teased him. “Maybe next year, yeah?!”

“Please don’t tell me about Skittles not being healthy or shit.” Jawaad whined, remembering the last time Zayn talked one of his favorite foods down.

“Jawaad, bro, I’m the one who lectures you on healthy food, not Zayn. Did you forget?” Liam interjected, scratching his head in confusion.

“I actually did that a while ago.” Zayn interrupted, giggling. “And it’s your fault, baby.”

“You pay attention to what I tell you about the stuff you eat?!” Liam asked, sounding surprised. “But you eat it nevertheless.”

“Just wanted to know how it feels like.” Zayn confessed, biting his lip.

“How what feels like?” Liam wanted to know making Jawaad felt like the fifth wheel.

“How lecturing someone about food feels like, babe. I eat whatever I want to eat but of course, I listen when my workout and healthy food obsessed husband pretends to be an expert.” Zayn said, cackling.

“It’s his job? He literally is an expert, Zayn.” Jawaad put in his two cents.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Zayn retorted, rolling his eyes before shoving his hand underneath Liam’s sheer white shirt just to push it up a bit. “Look at these abs.” Jawaad wanted to die. Why did his cousin have to be like that?! “Liam, can you wear glasses tonight?”

“I’m about to leave my own place, Zayn! I know what happens when Liam puts on the damn glasses!” Jawaad yelled, memories rushing through his mind. “Last time Liam wore glasses you fucked him against the freaking bathroom wall in our hotel room and I had to wait until you guys were done. Fuck these glasses!”

“Language.” Zayn urged but couldn’t keep a straight face. “Thanks for the friendly reminder. Gonna do that again later.” Zayn shamelessly touched Liam’s crotch and smirked at his husband. “You’d like that.”

“Did you just talk to Liam’s fucking dick?!” Jawaad shrieked, trying not to go nuts because of them.

“Obviously.” Zayn replied, laughing while Liam blushed crimson. “Actually we could just-“

“ _Skittles_. Tell us about these goddamn _Skittles_!” Jawaad interrupted just to be sure.

“Once I had sex that involved _Skittles_ and-“ Zayn wanted to say but Jawaad didn’t even want to hear it anymore. “Sit down. I was kidding!” 

“We never had sex.” Liam said absentmindedly.

“Oh, believe me you had. You two got plenty of sex. Everyone knows. And hears.” Jawaad responded, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

“No, idiot. I was talking about the Skittles!” Liam replied, flipping him off. “Of course we have sex. Good sex. The best. Dirty Zayn is-“

Jawaad covered his ears yet again. “Too much information. Shoot me!”

“Did you two even listen?! I was joking!” Zayn interrupted them, furrowing his brow. “I haven’t eaten one in years. I can’t stand them anymore.”

“Anymore?” Liam wanted to know, curiously eyeing his husband. “I’ve never seen you eating _Skittles_. It’s only sugar anyway but…never.”

“That’s because I used to literally be addicted to them!” Zayn told them, laughing for no real reason. “A few years ago, and I remember everything about that days, my sisters and I went to Pride, right? It was the first time for them. They wanted to show me their full support which was sweet.” Liam nodded. “And I ate several bags of Skittles while we were just walking around, having fun and all that.”

“Several bags?! Sunshine, that’s just…no!” Liam squeaked, sounding horrified. “Zayn! All of that sugar! Oh my god.”

“Calm your tits, Liam. Just because you’re afraid of sugar or whatever doesn’t mean Zayn is killing himself.” Jawaad immediately replied. “Seriously. You’re a drama queen!”

“A few minutes ago you reminded my other half of my job and now you seem to have forgotten about it.” Liam retorted, pursing his lips. “Your body doesn’t need that much sugar. In fact, sugar isn’t healthy at all. Just eat healthily and don’t forget your workou-“

“No, thanks.” Zayn said, kissing Liam to shut him up once and for all. “Honey, we’ve been married for years now and you still try. It’s cute but you can give up. It’s not gonna happen!”

“Your eating habits suck!” Liam pouted, crossing his arms. “And you ignore the workout plan I made for you.”

“Yeah, because it sucks and I prefer sucking your dick. Strictly speaking, I’m working out. Sex burns calories! You told me! I’m working out a lot then!” Zayn answered, playfully shoving Liam.

“Yeah, a lot.” Jawaad mumbled, waiting for Zayn to continue.

“You need to get laid. You’re so jealous!” Liam suddenly spoke up, winking at Zayn. “I don’t want to tell him that he’s right because he’s not even though he kind of is at the same time. The things we do in bed cou-“

“Zayn Payne in the ass stop biting your lip like that. I’m gonna vomit. Tell your husband to shut up!” Jawaad shrieked, being fed up.

“Since when is it Zayn Payne?” Liam wanted to know, now pouting like a child.

Jawaad tapped his forehead at Liam. “You didn’t even get the pun. I’m disappointed!”

“The _pain in the ass_ one?” Liam went into it, rolling his eyes. “It wasn’t even a good one.”

“Guess my answer? It starts with fuck and ends with you!” Jawaad said, reaching for the bag of _Skittles_ one more time. “Tell us already, _Liam’s husband without a surname_.”

“You two are so immature.” Zayn whined kissing Liam’s forehead. “My sweet baby is making a big fuss about the surname. So adorable.”

“I’m gonna kill myself and it’s your fault!” Jawaad yelled throwing rainbow-colored _Skittles_ at them. “Eat them!”

“Never again. Last time I did I threw up on someone on a Ferris wheel!” Zayn whined, turning red. “I knew it was a bad idea but they even made me pay for that shit.”

“You threw up on someone?!” Liam asked, strangely pressing his lips together.

“Yeah. I wanted to apologize so bad but I never got the chance to do so. I just had to wait until the ride was over. And I had to try my best not to throw up again. That poor person is probably traumatized.” Zayn continued looking ashamed. “Ever since that day I never even tried eating _Skittles_ again.”

Jawaad doubled up with laughter, knocked over the glass of water standing on the table and when he wanted to reach for it, the bag of _Skittles_ flew across the room. 

“It’s raining _Skittles_. My nightmare!” Zayn shrieked, hiding his face in the crook of Liam’s neck. “Liam, do something.”

“Look at that mess!” Jawaad said, still laughing his ass off. “The water is turning red and blue and yellow and I’m-“ he interrupted himself not being able to stop laughing.

“Zayn when did you throw up on someone? How long ago was that?” Liam wanted to know.

“Don’t know? Around five years before we met maybe?” Zayn told him, kissing Liam’s neck. “You smell so good, my love.”

“I didn’t when someone threw up on me. At pride. Years ago.” Liam replied and Zayn’s eyes widened. “Zayn, did _you_ throw up on _me_?!”

“Did you wear a red shirt?!” Zayn asked, not looking up at his husband.

“It’s getting even funnier. I’m dying.” Jawaad stammered, almost choking. “This is the funniest story ever. I’m gonna tell everybody.”

“A red shirt.” Liam repeated, ignoring Zayn’s cousin. “We could’ve met five years earlier?!”

“I threw up on _you_!?” Zayn squeaked, squirming. “Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.”

“Didn’t you want to apologize?” Liam asked, gently making Zayn look up at him. “That’s you chance to do so!”

“I threw up on my o-own husband!” Zayn stuttered, hiding his face. “Liam, I threw up on you! Because of _Skittles_. You’re right! They’re straight out of hell!” Jawaad was crying by now. “Liam, my angel, you married the person who threw up on you!”

“I’d let you throw up on me again. Can’t believe I could’ve met your years earlier!” Liam told him, pulling Zayn into his lap. “I love you so much. You literally puked rainbows on me!”

“I’m so fucking sorry. I should’ve searched for you to apologize but my sisters were so embarrassed and made me leave as fast as possible.” Zayn explained, grabbing Liam’s hand. “Baby I’m so sorry. I hope it wasn’t that bad.”

“Your rainbow puke smelled horrible and made me threw up as well.” Liam confessed, making Jawaad, who’d just calmed down, burst out laughing again. “And my best friend reminds me of it every single day.”

“Oh my god that’s the worst thing ever. Please don’t leave me!” Zayn begged, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. “Baby, I’m so sorry!”

“Calm down.” Liam said. “Kiss me and I forgive you.” Zayn gaped at him before he leaned in to passionately kiss his other half. 

“Whatever. I’m gonna tell your son!” Jawaad interrupted them as always. “And I’m gonna do it now before you two start making out again. You’re not doing that in front of him. I should just make sure he’s around 24/7!”

“Don’t you dare wake him up. If you don’t want to die within the next 20 minutes you’re gonna let him sleep.” Zayn warned his cousin.

“Yeah, he just fell asleep!” Liam agreed, glaring at him.

“Well, it’s my house and my rules.” Jawaad answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Do I look like I care about your rules? Jawaad, I’m being serious!” Zayn urged, looking daggers at him. “Be quiet!”

Jawaad stuck out his tongue. “You’re just jealous because he doesn’t pay attention to you when I’m around. Your little flower likes me more!”

“I told you to stop calling him flower. He’s not a goddamn plant.” Liam ranted, looking just as annoyed. “I don’t want anyone making fun of his name. It has a special meaning!”

“Which one? The first one or the second one? Because you guys clearly have been drunk when you chose his names!”Jawaad replied, cracking up.

“People like you are the worst!” Liam mumbled, trying to keep calm. “Making fun of someone’s name is horrible.”

“Bro, you two chose the name!” Jawaad continued. “And I honestly can’t decide which one is worse. The whole family agrees with me!”

“Shut up.” Zayn mumbled, looking at Liam, silently asking for help.

Liam nodded, looked at Jawaad and replied. “Ziam isn’t a bad name.”

“It’s a combination of Zayn and Liam! You two are crazy. Who does that?!” Jawaad responded, smacking his own forehead. “Maybe you were drunk and stoned, I don’t even know.”

Zayn got up, crossed his arms and glared at his cousin. “Ziam sounds cute and you’re just a dick.”

“Ziam is a weird ass name but his second name is even worse. That poor kid! You two are so in love with your own love you didn’t even give your own kid a normal name.” Jawaad mocked them. “Ziam Blossom Payne? Seriously? It bothers you two that I’m making fun of his name but have you even thought about school? Your poor son!”

“You know why it’s Blossom!” Zayn defended his son’s name.

Jawaad couldn’t stop. “Yeah because you two romantic idiots kissed under a cherry blossom tree for the first time. Everyone knows but that doesn’t change anything. Ziam Blossom. You guys are crazy.”

“Stop mocking a five-year-old boy, headass!” Liam interjected. “It’s not fair that all of you guys like the little one’s name more.”

“That’s because Ziyad is a real name whereas Ziam isn’t!” Jawaad explained. “Ziyad Yaser is a cool name but Ziam Blossom?! You guys were on crack.”

“Fuck off. Both boys are adorable and we love them to death.” Zayn defended his kids.

Jawaad repeated himself again. “Of course they are and I know you do, but _Ziam_!?”

“Zayn, you should’ve thrown up on your own cousin. He’s annoying!” Liam complained, getting up as well. “I’ll go check on Ziam.”

“Why didn’t you bring both of them?” Jawaad suddenly wanted to know.

“Because Karen is obsessed with babies so she’s babysitting today.” Zayn answered. “She’s hanging out with mom too. It’s a grandma-grandson-day!”

“But they have two grandson’s!” Jawaad concluded, making Zayn lose it.

Zayn clenched his fist. “Jawaad, would you shut up now?! We’re the parents and we know. What’s your problem?!”

“Ziam.” Jawaad repeated himself. “Your kid’s name is Ziam.”


End file.
